Together as One
by DJ4EVER
Summary: Dawson and Joey get together after season 4. But what does the couple have in store for them.


Joey's Point of View.

This time last year I was with someone else. Actually I was with

his best friend. I realize now I needed to be with Pacey to figure out who I love the most. I don't regret my time with Pacey or even losing my virginity to him. I do regret the way I made Dawson feel after leaving on a boat for the summer with his best friend. I always wonder why he decided to be my friend again, if roles were reversed I would never talk to him again. But for some reason, Dawson learn to except my relationship with Pacey. He accepted it easier while moving on with Pacey's sister Gretchen. Even though she was nice and very caring. Deep down I did not like her even though I was nice to her. She was trying to take Dawson away from me and even though with Pacey, my love for Dawson hadn't died. It still lived deep down in my soul.

Well I get accepted to Wilmington, my dream school. But I soon find out later that they expect Bessie to help out by paying 15,000 dollars. Money that she or me does not have. Then Dawson surprises me with a offer of pure friendship, he offers to pay for tuition for my entire college career. I first reject from feeling guilty about lying to him about sleeping with Pacey. Then I tell him the truth about everything, not because I wanted his money but because I wanted to make things right between us. I can tell that he is devastated when I tell him. But later offers me the money again telling me he is certain about us. But how can he be so sure, I have hurt him so much.

Then at prom, Pacey breaks up with me telling me he has been my project. Which is so not true, but there he is again running out after me. He puts his jacket around my shoulders because it is a little bit chilly. Then I hang on to him for dear life because I am hurting. Then soon later I find out that Gretchen breaks up with him.(Thank God) In the next few weeks, we console each other by doing normal Dawson and Joey stuff. We watched movies, hung out with Jen and Jack and analyzed our former relationships to death.

Soon I find out that Dawson has been accepted to a USC summer program. Then his leaving comes faster than I expected. The first time we said good bye at the B&B was the weirdest thing I have ever been apart of. The hug felt right but everything else was awkward. But I decided that is not how I am going to say goodbye to Dawson. So I go back to his house only to find him on the way back to me. Isn't that weird, we are always about to do the same thing at the same time. So anyway we watch ET one last time and do the normal Dawson and Joey conversation. Then I tell him my most life altering moment was kissing him in front his window. As I look at him, I see that he has grown up. I want him to stay. To stay here with me and be mine forever. I ask him to stay not really expecting the answer I want. I tell him that me and him are "pure magic" but he tells me we have to move on from this chapter of our lives. We have what it seems to be our final hug for a long time maybe Christmas at best.

Then he looks me at me with those amazing blue eyes. Then I ask him what his "most life altering moment is". Then he tells me it is saying goodbye to me. I don't really know who leaned in first but didn't matter. Before I knew it we were kissing. It felt so good to be kissing him. It never felt like this with Pacey. His tongue danced with mine. After that there was an awkard silence between us. He walked me back to the B&B holding hands.

As we got to my door, He turned me towards him to kiss me. I smile and laugh "what are you doing?"

"You know how long I have been waiting to do that do you." Dawson said tracing her jaw line with his index finger.

I stick my tongue out at him. He kissed me again. But I push him away.

"What do we do now?" I ask feeling placing my hands on his chest.

"I don't know, I get on a plane in five hours to go across the country for the next four years." Dawson said leaning his forehead on hers.

"So..." I say,

"So.." he said back.

"I will understand if you just want to go to Worthington and forget about me." He said with all seriousness in his eyes.

I look deep and hard into his eyes seeing that soul I have known for many lifetimes. I can't forget about him. Who am I kidding? I love him.

"I am not gonna forget about you, I am in love with you Dawson. I have been since we were younger. I know it must have been hard letting me go on that boat. But you did it because you love me. I was stupid and naïve for not seeing it then. I see it now. So here is what I am going to do. I am going to tell you "I love you" and I am going to kiss you. Whatever happens after that is fate." I told him with a sincerity.

Then I stand up on my tippy toes and first kiss his nose. Then I trail my lips down to his lips. The kiss seems to last forever and that was it. He left.

Well here I am on a plane that has just landed. It feels weird to be across the country from where I have always lived. I hear a baby start crying from across the plane and then I see a young couple making out in the isle across from me. I can only smile. As I enter LAX airport, they're are too many people for me to see anyone clear. I hope he can see me because I cant see him. I hear someone yell my name and turn my head to the left. There he is. He cut all of his hair off. But he may look even more cuter then before. He seems to have that tan I always joke about. He even seems to have gain some muscles since our two month break. I quickly drop my carry on bag and run into his arms. It maybe the safest place I ever felt. He smells good. Its not a particular smell but a smell of Dawson. Its weird, I could never smell Pacey. He didn't have that smell when you would catch a whiff, it would just make me smile.

"You may be even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" He whispers in my ear. I can only blush in my true Joey fashion.

"I may have to hugg you again." I say engulfing him in my arms for the second time.

We take a taxi to the USC dorm rooms. I am only here for the weekend and then go back to Capeside to pack my own things, heading for college. But I am so happy I here now though. God these two months of calling, emailing and writing letters have been to hard for me. I think I did everyone one of those things at least once a day. I missed him.

We are holding hands and I can even see some look of jealousy of a couple other freshman girls. Like why is Dawson holding that tall brunette's hand. I just wanna yell at them "That he loves me and is my soulmate. So back off" But I keep it too myself. It is completely dark but I can already tell that its nice place. I hope my college is like this. We reach his room and he tells me to just go in on while he goes and gets my bags. I reach his room and open the door. What I see causes me to go in aww. The room has a blanket surrender by 50 lighted candles. I walk up and see a note on the blanket.

"Turn Around"

I turn around to find Dawson just standing there on one knee. I lift my hand to my hand to my mouth.

"Josephine Potter, I know these last two months hasn't been any one either of us. I have missed you like crazy and just counting the days tell I saw you again. I know we are only eighteen and that you will be in college soon. But I will do what ever to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Now I can say that I am speechless. I never expected for Dawson to bring me up to his dorm room to propose. He is looking at me for an answer. I can feel the tears streaking down my face. I give him a quick smile of satisfaction and answer. "Yes, Dawson. I will marry you. I love you."

He just smiles and brings me into his arms. "I love you too Joey."

Then he gets something from his back pocket. It's a ring. A diamond ring he places on my finger. He then kisses me with all the passion in his body. I equally kiss him back. We rest our foreheads together picturing the rest of our lives together.

Dawson's Point of View

Well I asked Joey to marry me. I never really thought that Joey would say yes but she did. Then I had to make a decision, I have to decide to stay here or move. I want Joey to go to college and get an education. But I still want to be a filmmaker. But my love for her was more important in the end. I had dropped out of USC to get a cheap apartment by Worthington with the rest of Mr. Brooks money.

So I spent the rest of the summer living a lie, not really telling my friends or family about the engagement. I had my calls forwarded from USC to my cell phone. So my parents had no idea I was living in Boston. I felt bad for Joey also who couldn't tell Bessie or anybody she was to be wed.

But I gotta say spending these last couple months with her has been more amazing then I ever could of imagined. She would get home from class and we would usually lounge around the apartment watching movies or talking. Even though we were sleeping in the same bed at night, we never slept together. I just was really being insecure about it. I really wasn't ready. But just spending time with her was good enough.

I began wondering what do with my life. I really didn't have job or went to school. I was just lounging around feeling sorry for my self. But I met someone who went to this filmschool in Boston. So I told my self to take a chance with that.

Well Christmas has come earliar than expected. I had told me parents I was really busy with something during Thanksgiving. Joey had done the same and we had a nice little dinner at my apartment just the two of us. But back to Christmas, this was the time to tell everybody about our engagement. I know there would be at least two or three fights before the night was over. So my parents being the nice people they were invited everybody that we knew to celebrate Christmas together. Grams, Jen, Jack, Bessie and her family, Joey(of course) and even Pacey. Now the big news was that I was coming home from USC. I really missed my family an felt just completely awful about lying to them.

I had just exited my rent-a-car in front of my house. I can tell everybody was already here. You could here laughter all the way outside. I missed Joey. I haven't seen her for almost two days which was killing me inside. I wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to tell her I love her.

I walk in the house to see everyone staring at me like I was a ghost. Then everybody came over to greet me. It was surreal how everybody looked older.

"Dawson Leery, long time no see." I got from Jen while hugging me.

"How is living your dream treating you?" is what I got from Jack.

Even me and Pacey exchanged some nice words. But seeing Joey for the first time was weird. I gave her a friendly hugged as everybody admired.

So everything went off without a hitch. No one was any of the wiser about me and Joey. But soon it was going to come, I knew it.

"Hey Joey, whats that thing around your neck?" Pacey said observantly across the dinner table.

Dammit Pacey. It was her engagement ring and now everybody was curious.

"It's nothing." Joey said covering it with her hand.

"It doesn't look like a nothing over here. Come on is it a present from your new boyfriend." Pacey said sarcastically.

Joey then gave me a look where I sitting right which was beside Pacey.

Then everybody was asking Joey what it was now. Just great. It had been so peaceful. I give her a look telling her it is time to come clean.

Then Joey takes off the necklace from under her shirt showing the engagement ring on the end. The look on Bessie's face is priceless. She looks as if she is about to throw up.

"Ohh Joey, you're getting married? To who?" Jen asked excitingly.

Then everyone looked at Pacey.

"Ohh No. It isn't to me. I haven't seen her for months to marry her." Pacey said trying to cover the glare coming from Bessie.

"So Joey who is it?" Jack who now asked.

I could tell Joey was confused about what to say. People were badgering her and I am suppose to protect her. I get up from my side to the table and go to her chair. I lift her up supporting her holding her hand.

"Mom, Dad. I am the one who is getting married to Joey." I said confident and reassuring.

This is where things get messy. First off, my dad looks like he is going to choke me. So does Bessie. Then really everyone else is in complete shock.

"I love her everybody and she loves me. We have been engaged going on five months. I know keeping it a secret probably wasn't the smartest decision but it was one we made together." I know say putting my arms around her. I can tell she is tense.

"What are you two thinking? Do you know how bad you guys are messing up your futures? Son, how are you suppose to marry her if you live across the country?" Mitch asked.

"Well Dad another thing I kept was I have been living in Boston for the last couple months." I say with hesitancy.

I expect something bad like us in a screaming bout or him even hitting me for lying. But I get something even worse.

"Just get out of my house." Mitch says sternly looking at me with so much anger and hurt.

I don't even argue and just leave the only home I grew up in. But I don't leave the yard just going to the dock to think. Maybe fifteen minutes later I can feel her coming out after me. She puts her arms aound me resting her hear on my back.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi." I see that she put on her ring back on her finger. I trail my finger around it.

"It looks like everyone knows so I put it back on. I FELT empty not having it on my finger." She said turning me around.

I look how beautiful she is in the moon light. I can see her breath through the air being how cold it is.

"I messed up bad. Didn't I." I ask resting my forehead on hers.

"No Dawson. I know that those people mean a lot to our lives. But I can't really go on in life without you in it." She said lovingly pressing her palm to my face.

"I love you so much Joey Potter" I tell her.

She doesn't have to say it back. I know she does because I can feel it in her touch or the way she looks at me. We hug for awhile then we someone say "Keep the foreplay for later".

It was Jen. We laugh turning around seeing Jen, Jack and Pacey.

"Even though it got rough in there. We think we should celebrate your engagement." Jen said popping of the cork of some Champaign she obviously stole from the house.

We smile as Jack hands us some glasses.

Even Pacey looks happy for us. Which I am glad because I really don't hold it against Pacey for the whole taking my soulmate last year. How could you not love Joey. She is the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world.

"Dawson and Joey, Here is to your lives together." Pacey says as we all cling our glasses together.


End file.
